ddopenplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction
It is the year 1483 DR, and the Town of Daggerford has existed for nearly a thousand years. Located ideally on the Delimbiyr River, (Also known as the River Shining) the town has enjoyed continued growth and prosperity through the years, being is one of the closest towns to Waterdeep along the trade way, a major access point to the interior along the Sword Coast. Although it originated as a farming community, the town’s location has attracted many different skilled merchants and tradesmen through the years, many of whom were looking for more opportunity to grow than there was in Waterdeep. (At the moment, the duchy of Daggerford boasts a population of around 2,000 people in the town and surrounding hamlets and farms.) The town is centered around the fortified castle of the Duke, but as the town grew the different tradesmen formed guilds, and as their aspiration was to grow until they rivaled Waterdeep itself, they modeled their own government after the city they so admired. Thus was created a council of guilds, and all important decisions affecting the town are settled in council meetings. As in Waterdeep, the council members wear masks and shroud themselves in robes to hide their identities at the meetings, however unlike Waterdeep it is no great secret who these council members are. The current Duke is Maldwyn Daggerford, who lives with his family in the Duke’s castle, his wife Natyssa, and his eleven year old son, Pwyll the Second. Also in the castle lives his sister Morwen Daggerford, and it is she who has reached out to you. In 1479, four years ago, a nearby settlement on the northeast of the Lizard Marsh, Cromm’s Hold, was attacked by a black dragon named Thoss Fyurnen. Daggerford sent forth a reinforcing force to aid Cromm’s Hold, and the keep held, but Thoss retreated to a secret lair, and he and his minions continued to attack the region for several years before Thoss’s lair was discovered, and a heroic group of adventurers drove him out. During that period of time, you had aided the Dukedom and the Council of Guilds, and repelled an attack against Morwen herself. You receive a letter inviting you to the castle for the feast of Highharvesttide. You know that the Duke is fond of luxury and has a keen sense for excellent food and wine, and you take up Morwen on her offer. You arrive in town several days beforehand, and you make the way to the castle. You pass cart after card laden with food on your trip, and when you arrive you can see the entire town is gearing up for the holiday. Your senses are overwhelmed by delightful sounds and smells. You pass a bakery where you can see a mountain of pies cooling on a table out front. You see kegs of wine and ale being rolled into out of basements. As you pass the docks, you can see the port is just as busy as the shops, with ships unloading crates of exotic goods and foods and barrels of ale and wine. You make your way through this busy scene to the castle, where Morwen greets you. After you exchange pleasantries she tells you of her concern. Victor Silversharp, of the Rivermen’s Guild, has been causing her concern. He is a newer guildmaster, replacing the last after a disappearance which was never explained. He seems dark in countenance and Morwen believes that he is planning something sinister. She has heard rumors about him, and of things that go on in his private country estate, that are very troubling, but they are only rumors. All the 14 Guildmasters and the four head priests have been invited to stay at the castle, and she wants you to keep an eye on Victor Silversharp in the leadup to the great feast. That night you join Morwen at a dinner set for the castle guests. There is much merrymaking, as Maldwyn opens a crate of exotic wine arrived from the south, and the guests are drinking deeply. The general air is jovial and friendly, but later in the evening you notice that Victor is missing. You excuse yourselves and begin to search for him. As you approach the front doors you can see through the windows, by the light of one of the lamps in the way, Victor is speaking to a hooded figure in a black cloak. They speak for several moments and then separate, the hooded man heading back into town. You leave via a side exit, near the kitchens, and quickly make your way through town. You move swiftly, and soon you spot the figure in black heading towards the river area of town. You tail him as carefully as you can, and from an alley between two buildings, from behind a cart laden with grain, across the thoroughfare, you see him enter a shop. The siding is stained dark, and a single oil lantern on a post illuminates a sunbleached sign faded by seawater, with dark lettering identifying it as Olric’s Oddities, est. 1284. The windows are coated with grime, but you see the hooded figure approaching someone. WHAT DO YOU DO? Category:Recaps Category:The Peril of Daggerford